


lucky for you

by kinneyb



Series: short & sweet [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are dating. Geralt just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: short & sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603609
Comments: 22
Kudos: 629





	lucky for you

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: queermight  
> tumblr: korrmin

They were at a party when it happened. Jaskier had been begging Geralt to dance with him, which he was promptly saying no to, when a man walked over. His face was smudged with paint.

Geralt had turned away from Jaskier. “What?” he asked gruffly.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt,” the man said, and Jaskier realized vaguely that he was the kingdom’s painter. “I was just wondering if you two would want a painting,” he said, and Geralt tilted his head, confused as to why he’d want a painting done with his bard. “Couples usually do.”

Geralt heard a sudden rushing in his ears. Like the ocean.

Jaskier smiled politely at the man. “Not right now,” he said, “but thank you.”

“Of course,” the painter replied with a bow. “Enjoy your night, gentlemen.” Then he walked away and Jaskier shrugged, grabbing Geralt’s arm again like nothing unusual had just happened.

“Come on, Geralt,” he whined. “Dance with me.”

Geralt turned his head. “That man thought we were together,” he said, expecting some kind of reaction out of Jaskier. All he got was a slight head tilt and a fond smile. His thumb brushed over the skin of Geralt’s wrist.

“Yes, and?”

Geralt blinked, slow. “Why would he think that?”

“Um,” Jaskier said, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Probably because we are?”

And that - _that_ was news to Geralt. He stared at Jaskier, eyes widening. Jaskier slowly frowned, reaching down and interlacing their fingers. Geralt realized Jaskier had been doing that a lot lately, and he never stopped it. Never wanted to.

“Are you serious right now?” Jaskier asked, a forced lightness to his voice. “Geralt, you’re joking, right?”

Geralt opened his mouth, closed it when he realized he didn’t know what to say. “I’m... confused,” he said finally, slow and careful. They’d never discussed anything about this.

Jaskier looked around before sighing and tugging on his hand, “Okay, come on,” he said, pulling him away from the crowds. He found them a (mostly) secluded corner of the ballroom and let go of his hand, folding his arms over his chest. “You seriously haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?” he asked, but he already knew. 

Jaskier laughed, a bit sharp. “Geralt, do I need to spell it out for you?” he asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. He put one finger in the air. “When was the last time you slept with someone?” Geralt tried to remember; it’d been a year, at least. Jaskier nodded and added another finger. “Who bathes with you?” Again, Jaskier. Jaskier would wash his back and he’d wash Jaskier’s hair. “Who’s been traveling with you for _eleven months_ with _no breaks_?”

Had it really been eleven months? Geralt felt like it’d been two at most. “Huh.”

“I knew you were dense, Geralt,” he said. “But _come on._ It’s been eleven months of this and you still haven’t noticed?”

Geralt shifted on his feet. When he thought about it, they really had been acting like a couple, hadn’t they? Sharing beds, bathing together, traveling together. He’d started letting him ride on the back of Roach without a second thought. _Huh_.

“You seriously - “ Jaskier stopped with a laugh. “Geralt, you almost punched a guy out four months ago because he tried to grab my - “

Geralt growled, “He didn’t even _ask_ you - “

Jaskier reached out and grabbed his hand. Geralt cut himself off. Jaskier’s hand was soft, but his fingertips were surprisingly calloused from years of playing the lute. “I thought you just didn’t want to... I don’t know, talk about it.” Jaskier stared at him with soft, warm eyes. “I didn’t want to push.”

Geralt couldn’t believe it. He frowned. He had so many questions but one stood out, stark against all the others: “We could’ve been having sex this whole time?”

“Um,” Jaskier grinned, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, but again I thought - “

Geralt leaned down, slamming their lips together. Jaskier tasted like sweet alcohol and honey. Jaskier seemed surprised, eyes wide, before he relaxed against Geralt’s chest, closing his eyes.

“I don’t think I realized how much I wanted to do that,” he admitted once they were separated. Now that he focused on it, he could feel something in the pit of his stomach. A similar feeling to what he’d experienced when he first met Yennefer. But it was different, too, less harsh, a soft feeling of not just desire but want. For more than just Jaskier’s body. “Huh.” He’d gotten so used to burying his emotions he hadn’t even realized he’d been doing it.

Jaskier laughed, light and airy, and nosed at his jaw. “You are the _densest_ person I’ve ever met,” he breathed. “Lucky for you, I like that in a man.”

**Author's Note:**

> to support me, check out the link below <3
> 
> https://korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
